The Crooked Man
The Crooked Man is a supernatural horror game made by [[Uri|'Uri']]. It is the first installment in The Strange Men Anthology. Plot In The Crooked Man, you play as David Hoover, a troubled single man who just bought a new apartment with the help of his two friends, Paul and Marion. Soon, he realizes that there may be something wrong with the place. It seems somehow... haunted. Not long after, he finds a letter. And another. Soon he follows a trail of notes, which lead him to abandoned areas in town. However, he isn't alone. Along the way he meets a variety of people who each have their own problems, all similar to David's. And at each stop he sees one familiar face... A man with an impossibly bent neck. Between avoiding him, and solving many riddles, you are sure to have a great time with The Crooked Man. Characters David Hoover David Hoover is the character that you control throughout most of the game. He moves into a new apartment with the help of Paul and Marion Martin while in the midst of going through some rough events in his life. David's Mother David's mother is seen throughout the whole game in a hospital. She is in the hospital after being diagnosed with a brain tumor. At the end of the game, she receives surgery, which was a success, but she later ends up dying in the hospital. Paul Martin Paul Martin is one of David Hoover's friends and husband to Marion Martin. Later in the game, he and Marion become concerned about David's well-being because David hadn't called as he was meant to do. He rides a motorcycle. Marion Martin Marion Martin is one of David Hoover's friends and wife to Paul Martin. Later in the game, she and Paul become concerned about David's well-being because David hadn't called as he was meant to do. Shirley Webber Shirley Webber is David's ex-girlfriend and best friend to Marion. Shirley and David broke up at the start of the game. At the end of the game, they both get back together. Sissi Sissi is the first person of three that David meets when he begins his search to find the person who last lived in the apartment he recently moved into. David meets her at the abandoned hotel. She states that she is there to recover a precious box she received from an ex-boyfriend. What David and Sissi have in common is that they both had gone through a breakup. It is later revealed that she is a fragment of Duke's imagination. 'D' D is the second person of three that David meets when he begins his search to find the person who last lived in the apartment he recently moved into. David meets him at the abandoned law school. He states that he is there for the nostalgia of when he went there. What David and D have in common is that they both failed the school of their dreams. It is later revealed that he is a fragment of Duke's imagination. Fluffy Fluffy is the third person of three that David meets when he begins his search to find the person who last lived in the apartment he recently moved into. He is a child that David meets at the abandoned hospital. He states that he is there because his mom told him to wait there for her. What David and Fluffy have in common is that they love their mothers dearly. What they may also have in common is a mutual feeling of abandonment from their mothers - in Fluffy's case, a physical abandonment, while in David's case, an emotional one. It is later revealed that he is a fragment of Duke's imagination. The Crooked Man / Duke MacGahan The Crooked Man is the main antagonist of the game. He follows David from the abandoned hotel to the abandoned law school and then lastly at the abandoned hospital. At the end of the game, it is later revealed that the Crooked Man's true identity is Duke MacGahan, who used to live in the same apartment that David moved into. Duke MacGahan and David both went through similar bad events in their lives. He had committed suicide by hanging himself in the attic of his childhood home, which is why his neck is crooked. At the end of the game, Duke's soul is put to rest and David visits his grave, leaving him a pack of cigarettes. Endings Bad End 1: "What a Sissy." If David chooses to tell Sissi, "Please.. don't cry...", she will break her precious box in order to "forget" the person who gave it to her. Not long afterwards, the door behind them opens and The Crooked man drags Sissi inside. David runs up to the door and pounds at it, trying to save the screaming Sissi from The Crooked Man. Suddenly her screaming stops and blood gushes from under the door all over the stairs. David backs away in shock and the door opens again. The Crooked Man then comes out to David and kills him. Bad End 2: "Never, Never give up." Should David choose to tell D "You shouldn't give up.", D, in a fit of rage for being misunderstood, will stab David in the chest. Just as D himself leaves however, The Crooked Man will arrive and kill him. As David is continuing to bleed out, he walks over and tells him: "It wasn't me. It was you. You killed him, and yourself... David." Then he exits the room and David bleeds out then dies. Bad End 3: "Goodbye!! My Friend." At the scene where Paul arrives to David about to commit suicide, should he try to "Persuade" David against it, David will lash out and pull the trigger. The scene ends with David on the ground, covered in blood, with Paul backing away in horror. Bad End 4: "Not Your Fault, David!" Should the player choose to "Take the gun,", Paul will come up and attempt to forcefully snatch the gun away from David, causing David to accidentally shoot him. Paul will back away a few steps and collapse on his own blood with David coming to his senses and rushing towards him. As David falls into shock at his accidental murder of his friend, Paul will tell him that it wasn't his fault and that David "was not a bad guy," before dying. The scene ends with David backing away from Paul's body and promptly shooting himself. Good End: "Bye Bye Blackbird." After defeating and vanquishing The Crooked Man, David climbs up the ladder to the attic and finds the hanged, skeletal, body of Duke MacGahan. There, Duke talks about how he detested David for having such a similar life, but was still able to live comfortably, and wanted to drag him down because of it. But he also wished to save David from experiencing a similar fate. David then comes up to the body and thanks him, telling Duke that now, he can rest in peace. The scene changes to David at Paul and Marion's house, talking about the incident of David finding a corpse on his trip. When Marion leaves to make tea, David tells Paul about how Duke was beaten by The Crooked Man and how The Crooked Man was always right behind him, whispering to him whenever he was depressed. David then ponders on how he would have probably went on the same path as Duke had Duke not reached out to him. David's phone then rings, His mother's condition had taken a turn, and they were now forced to go with the operation. David rushes to the hospital and meets with the doctor, and goes through with the operation. After the tumor was successfully removed, David waits in his mother's room, the sound of the heart monitor echoing. His mother then awakens, much to David's joy. After a heartfelt moment between mother and son, David walks out to fetch his mother water and arrives back to her room with her now dead. After his mother was buried, they return to David's apartment with David telling Paul how he wished to live a happy life with no regrets, despite whatever trials and suffering he;ll have to go through to get there. Marion then walks in with Shirley in tow, causing Paul to snap at her, only to be stopped my Marion and dragged out of the room, leaving the two alone. There, Shirley apologizes to David for dumping him despite all the things David has done for her and hesitantly asks if they could start over. David begins to cry in happiness at this, and the two reunite. The scenes ends with David in the graveyard, placing a pack of cigarettes at Duke's gravestone. At the second playthrough, David finds Duke who was about to commit suicide. Duke spoke of how painful his life was and asked if it wasn't the same for David. When David replied that it was at first, he asked what changed. David then talked about how he met someone, and how this person had also suffered the same thing he had to go through. While consoling him, he realized how the things he said to him were also the things he wanted someone to have said to him, and thus, was able to save himself while saving him. After their talk, Duke asks him to leave, when David turns around to leave however, Duke once again calls out to him, thanking him for coming, and when he turns back, only the hanging corpse remains. Duke also appears at the ending of the game when David and Shirley get back together, watching over them for a moment before promptly leaving the room. Category:Games by Uri Category:Horror Category:Puzzle Category:Releases (Wolf RPG Editor) Category:Eastern Games Category:Released in 2012 Category:Mystery Category:Non-RPG Category:Completed Projects (PC)